


Here's to You

by Cheloya



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Guts hasn't had much to admire in his life.





	Here's to You

It's hard for Guts to give the man the credit he deserves while both of them are still alive and healthy. It isn't in his nature to be a fount of praise, but Griffith seems determined to wrench it from him, anyway. A smile and a raised eyebrow accompany every new accomplishment, every impossible task completed, a challenging how about that? that leaves Guts grinning, elated. One day, he thinks, he'll cave. For now, he raises his mug with the rest of the Hawks (those still sober enough to do so, anyway) to a man even gods would bow to.


End file.
